Heretofore and presently computers and other electrical equipment are unlawfully lifted from a supporting table and carried away. The unlawful removal of computers, typewriters, and other equipment from the home or business or from other buildings including schools and hotels is directed to any other electrical appliance which is portable as for example, T.V. sets, computer components, tape decks, radios, record players and the like. Thus, there has existed a need for a means of anchoring, securing and locking such computer or other electrical appliance to a table, dresser or other support. There is a need for an anchor and construction as will at least hinder, delay, or prevent unauthorized theft of such equipment.